mario_kartfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Corona Mountain
Corona Mountain (known as Corona Circle in Europe and Australia) is a course in Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders. It is the fourth and last course of the Star Cup. This course is based on Corona Mountain from Super Mario Sunshine, which is the final area of the game. In Mario Kart 8: Return of the Gliders, Corona Mountain has been extended to a course where racers go into three sections, which form one whole lap, just like Delfino City, Rainbow Road, 3DS Maka Wuhu, and N64 Rainbow Road. This course consists of lava that appears in all parts. Corona Mountain involves a stone platform as the starting area, and after that comes an area where racers drive on a red fencing platform, where Podoboos pop out from the lava. At the end of the platform, a gliding ramp followed by a fire ring which acts like a cannon is usable, which will apparently make racers utilise their gliders in the process of being shot out in the manner of a cannon. Unlike in Mario Kart 7, racers are once again invincible to items, especially Spiny Shells and Thunderbolts, and items can no longer be thrown through or while being shot out of the fire ring. Last, but not least, racers are no longer able to cancel their gliders while being shot from the fire ring, meaning that it is no longer possible to fall into the gap. After getting across the gap, racers move onto the next section, where they will drive up a spiral road, leading them to a molten chamber, filled with geysers that shoot out lava. The geysers can be used to perform tricks, although this only applies to the vertical ones. There are also horizontal lava geysers attached to the walls, which also have to be avoided. After this, several orange boost pads are used to gain speed, until the player encounters another gliding ramp followed by another fire ring, which will once again be used for gliding across a large gap. The racers will then go into a large room that contains a large Bowser machine that shoots fireballs, to which racers will have to avoid, and it moves from left to right. After getting past the Bowser machine, the racers will proceed to the final section. It consists of a road leading to the second chamber that is full of bumps that can also be used to perform tricks. The player will then go on another red temporary-fence like platform where fireballs from the lava jump from one part to another, to which racers must avoid driving on two parts: where the fireballs will jump through and where they will fall through. Racers will then make it through a stone chamber where rocks fall from the sky, possibly from Corona Mountain itself. The rocks can be indicated by the shadows that appear before they fall. After going through this area, racers will finally make it to the finish line. Category:Courses Category:Race Courses